


Starting Fresh

by stellecraft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Rose knows the three heroes she's now tied to are together and yet she still kissed Finn after she knocked him off his suicide course. She's surprised when all three have a crush on her as well.





	Starting Fresh

       When Rose opened her eyes it was to a concerned face above hers. The girl let out a small sigh and settled back into the chair by the bed.

       “Finn is with Leia. Something about an official dressing down for what you the two of you did.” The girl rested a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “You saved him and I can’t be any more thankful for that.” It was then that Rose realized who this girl was. She had caught a glimpse of her before she had left on the Falcon but she was now so different, like the time she had been away had changed her.

       “You’re Rey.” The girl, Rey, smiled.

       “I am.”

“I don’t…. You’re one of the heroes of the resistance.” Rose felt her chest get tight for a moment as she remembered how close Finn, Poe, and Rey were rumored to be. Rey had slept the few nights she was on the base in Poe’s room. Poe and Rey had sat next to each other, next to Finn’s bed, hands clasped as BB-8 had kept a beeping dialogue up with them before Rey had left.

       “You’re a hero of the resistance now as well.” Rey leaned over and brushed a strand of hair out of Rose’s face. “You went of a mission that nearly cost you your life and made it back in one piece. You risked your life to knock Finn out of his course against the battering ram.” Rey turned away for a moment and grabbed something from a table. She leaned in again and secured Rose’s necklace around her neck. “Finn said this was important to you.”

       “You actually talked to him?”

       “For like a moment before Leia pulled him away. He asked me to make sure you were ok. Did you know Poe started a mutiny to try to keep your plan in action?”

       “I had an idea.” Rose pushed herself upright slightly and was surprised when Rey helped her to sit up, placing pillows behind her back. “Why are you doing this?”

       “I told you. Finn asked me to.” Rey over as the door opened and BB-8 trilled a greeting. Rose smiled at the droid who was filling Rey in on everything that had happened since she had left.

       “I’m surprised you left Poe here to accompany them on their mission.” There was some laughter in Rey’s eyes as the droid beeping some very rude words at the implication that it would leave Finn, who was in more danger, alone. Besides it had to keep Finn and Rose alive so that Rey could meet Rose.

       “Well I’ve met her and I’m glad you went with them.” Rey looked up from BB-8 as the door opened again. Lieutenant Connix stood there.

       “General Organa wants to see you.” Rey pushed herself to her feet as BB-8 trilled that it would stay with Rose. As she left the room Rey turned back to smile at Rose.

 

* * *

 

 

       Rose was out of the medical bay of the Falcon and wondering the hallways when Commander Poe Dameron appeared at her shoulder. He draped something over her shoulders then wrapped an arm around them.

       “Have I thanked you for keeping Finn from running a suicide run? I don’t think I have.” Poe’s arm around her shoulders guided her to a small nook in the hallways of the Falcon, guiding her to sit. He produced some food from a pocket and handed it to her.

       “Where are we going?”

       “Leia wants us to set up a new base in the former rebellion base on Polis Massa. From there we’ll gain more fighters and equipment and hopefully set up other bases.”

       “Was the general upset with us for what we did?”

       “She yelled at Finn and I a bit and then told us it was exactly the type of thing she, Han, and Luke would have done back in the day.” Rose squirmed slightly. It was weird talking about these people, these heroes and commanding officers, like they were everyday people.

       “I’m surprised she hasn’t come to yell at me.”

       “She won’t. Finn and I both told her that it was us who came up with the idea and you just ended up coming along for the ride. She knows the truth but since we swore on the record that it was us and not you, you won’t get written up.” Poe seemed to glance at her necklace and looked away. “I never told you how sorry I am for your loss.”

       “My sister knew what she was doing. It doesn’t ease the sting of her death but I know that in her place I would have done the same thing.”

       “There shouldn’t have been so much loss of life though. I was cocky and thought we were invincible and for that I am truly sorry.” Poe gripped her hand tightly once. “She was one of the best.” Poe let go and left her sitting in the nook. For the first time since Rose had encountered Finn she let herself cry for her sister.

 

* * *

 

 

       Finn swept her into a hug when he saw her on Polis Massa. He pressed a kiss to her temple before he pulled away.

       “You are not allowed to do that to me ever again. I have to face it with Poe, I can’t keep him from flying into danger willy nilly, and with Rey, she’s a Jedi and its in her job description, but I really really don’t want to have to face it with you ever again.” Rose let herself focus on the warmth in his hug for a moment before she registered what he said. She tried not to think about how he had included her with Rey and Poe. She tried really hard as she spotted Rey coming down the hallway.

       “Look, Finn, about the kiss…” Finn’s face fell slightly and he glanced over his shoulder at Rey.

       “If you didn’t mean it that’s alright. I won’t hold you to anything.”

       “No its just that….” Rose looked at Rey who was coming closer, concern in her eyes. “Its just that you have such a good thing with Rey and Poe…”

       “And you.” Poe’s voice from behind her startled her and she jumped. “You’re not ruining anything Rose. Finn has always been able to make his own decisions. Rey and I are happy as long as he is happy.” There was a hint of disappointment in Poe’s voice and Rose really thought about how Rey and Poe had treated her. Rey had been there when she woke up and had invited her to eat with her once she was healed. Poe had given her his jacket to wear, something she had meant to return but hadn’t yet, and had given her his condolences on the loss of her sister. They had to know that she had kissed Finn and yet they had treated her kindly.

       A hand on her arm made her look up as Rey. Rey guided her into a small room nearby, obviously the room the three of them shared if the lightsaber, flight paraphernalia, and operations manuals were anything to go by. Poe and Finn bracketed her as Rey guided her to sit on the bed. It was only then that she realized she was hyperventilating. Her sister had teased her for having a crush on the star pilot of the resistance many times. She had grown to love Finn during their adventure. Rey had been a crush since she had heard of her.

       “What do you want from me?” Her voice was quiet. Finn ran a soothing hand down her back.

       “Whatever you want.”

       “And if I want all three of you?”

       “Then you can have all three of us.” Poe’s words were soft in her ear.

 

* * *

 

 

       Rose shoved Poe into a wall and kissed him hard. He was still in his orange flight suit, having just come from running a mission. A mission that nearly had his entire team splattered against a cliff after they encountered TIE fighters. When Rey had commed saying that Poe was due in she had run to the landing area. Poe had set down and gotten out of his x-wing and she had been on him. Which was where they were now with Poe pressed against the wall and her kissing the life out of him. She heard his pilots wolf whistling and heard BB-8’s beeps of rebuke, towards the other pilots not her. When she pulled away Poe was smiling at her.

       “I know I know. I promised to be more careful.” Rose smacked him in the chest lightly.

       “You promised flyboy and yet I have yet to see results.” Rose took his hand and led him to the room she now shared with the other three. Rey and Finn were waiting for them there. Finn wrapped an arm around her waist as Rey helped Poe to strip out of his flight suit. Finn pressed a kiss to her temple and watched as Rey shoved Poe backward to land on the bed. She turned back to Rose and Finn with a smirk on her face. Rose tried not to chuckle as Poe tried to move only to be held down by the Force.

       “I don’t think that’s what the Force is for.” There was a hint of wickedness in Finn’s voice. Rey walked over to them and kissed him lightly while Poe swore a blue streak in the air at being left neglected.

       “Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments either and yet I’m awfully attached to you three.” Rey leaned in to pull Rose into a kiss. Together they worked their clothes off while Finn whistled in appreciation. When they pulled away Rose went over to Poe and settled on top of him. Rey released the Force holding Poe down and he instantly pulled Rose into a deep kiss. When she pulled away he tried to flip them but Rose prevented it. Across the room Finn had hoisted Rey up and was pressing her against a wall. His hips were slowly rocking back and forth, pressing his dick into her. Rose leaned in to nip at Poe’s lips before she shifted her weight and sunk down on his dick. They both moaned and Rose slowly began to work herself on Poe’s dick. Poe’s hands came to rest on her hips to help her and she shifted her angle to let him slide deeper into her. Poe’s head fell back and his hips thrust up slightly.

       Poe’s hand came down from her hip to rub at her clit and she tilted forward to kiss him. He used to position to flip them and ran his hand down her side as he pistoned his hips into her. Rose moaned as he rubbed against her g-spot and arched her back to get the angle right. When Poe’s hand came back to rub at her clit she came around him. She felt him cum hard and pulled him in close as he whispered endearments in his mother tongue in her ear.

       After what felt like eons of just them Finn and Rey joined them in bed. Rey curled up against Rose, her hand tangling itself with Rose’s and Finn and Poe bracket them, their hands tangling over their girls’ hips. Finn ran his free hand down Rose’s side with a smile. Rose muttered slightly, her face was buried in the crook of Rey’s neck, and Rey used the force to pull the blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
